


Confrontation

by Marf_Redux



Series: Just another Stray AU [15]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce's tendency to hit his former side kicks who anger him, Violence, accusations of criminal activitity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 07:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Batman confronts Tim Drake with the question of if he was Stray or not.





	Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned that if you leave a comment it will never be read or replied to.

Confrontation

He kept his back turned as Tim entered his apartment. “So you’ve finally graduated from stalking to breaking and entering,” Tim said in a bored tone of voice. “That’s nice and all but get the hell out of my house.” His voice didn’t change as it was said as if he was nothing but a nuisance. 

“We need to talk,” he said turning to find that Tim had turned away and was walking into his kitchen. He forced down his annoyance as he heard Tim moving around and simply waited until Tim finally walked back into the room opening a can drink and sitting down. He saw Tim reaching for the TV remote so he stepped in between him and stood there. “We need to talk.” 

“I have nothing to say to you Bruce so as I said get the hell out of my house or I might call the cops on you.” Tim smiled slightly. “That would be a wild call.” He felt his irritation spike this was not how this was supposed to go. 

“Are you Stray?” He asked reminded of the taunting nature of the thief by how dismissive Tim was being. The look Tim gave him was completely unreadable before he began to laugh. It was an unnerving sound. “Answer my question.”

“I think a better question is why you want me to be?” Tim said giving him a hard look. “Would it make it easier if I’m a villain now for you to ignore the fact my parents are dead because of you?” That was a low blow so perhaps Tim was trying to change the subject to avoid answering. 

“That wasn’t my fault,” he said quickly. “You could have gone to see Alfred and explained instead you recklessly took off with Selina.” He was not going to let Tim blame him for something that could have easily been avoided.

“Nice rationalization there Bruce,” Tim said with a sneer. “Makes me wonder how reckless Jason Todd really was.” He gave him a condescending look then. “After all maybe his death was your fault and the whole bad reckless Robin thing is how you live with it.” He immediately lashed out and hit Tim in the face watching him go down was satisfying. “Nice, to see you haven’t changed.” Tim said getting up. “That’s the last free hit you get Bruce.” There was an edge. “Now get the hell out.”

“Not until we are done,” he said turning to look around Tim’s home to calm himself down. “First you are going to tell me if your Stray and then your going to tell me what you are doing here in my city.” He turned back to the younger man determined to get answers he had been hoping for a better reunion but there was no chance of that now.

“Am I stray, yes, no, maybe,” Tim said with a twisted smile. “That’s a question you’ll have to answer yourself Bruce.” He then walked over to a near by cabinet and opened a drawer. “As to what my plans are that’s simple I am going to run a book store.” He pulled out a small item. “And thanks to this visit I’m going to put on a cape and go back to being a vigilante.” He then extended the bo staff in his hand pointing at him. “I was undecided because I’m really out of practice and I did still respect you a bit so I wanted to obey your ban on me playing hero but thanks to this visit and that right hook of yours that little shred of respect is gone.” He smirked again, “So I’ll see you out and about fellow Vigilante.”

“What makes you think I’ll allow that in my city?” He asked stepping forward. “There is no way your going back on the street after what you did back then.” The look Tim gave him made him wary and then Tim began to laugh.

“Really Bruce, how are you going to stop me,” Tim said after a moment. “You have no authority any legal means of trying to stop me would blow back on you and if you try any of the not so legal means then you’ll just be picking a dangerous fight.” Tim then walked over to the window. “So lets’ be professional about this.” He pointed to the window. “So for the final time get the hell out of my house.”

He paused to consider the best response to that ultimatum when his communicator went off. “Sorry to bother you Sir but there is a situation that requires your attention.” Alfred’s voice said calmly in his ear. Since Alfred knew what he was doing it must be bad. 

“This isn’t over,” he said to Tim as he walked past him to the window. Tim just raised his eyebrow at him and leaned on his staff in a relaxed pose. “I mean it Tim this is not the last conversation we will be having about any of this.”

“Yes it is Bruce,” Tim said after a moment. “Because if I catch you in my apartment again I really will call the cops and have you arrested no matter what suit your wearing.” He could tell by his face that Tim was serious. 

He ignored the impulse to respond and launched himself from the window ledge while firing a grapple. As he swung away he asked Alfred for details about the emergency while pushing the Tim situation down where it needed to stay until his work was done.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading once again I do not read or reply to comments so please don't leave any. Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.


End file.
